


I Love You...You Big Geek!

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Being A Nerd, Cute, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Magnus comes home finding Alec geeking out over something on a tablet.





	I Love You...You Big Geek!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little prompt about Geeking out over something...

“Oh wow,” Magnus heard a familiar voice coming from the living room as he portal in to his office. He smiled as she walked out to the living room as he heard Alec speak again, “These are so cool… oh look at this one.” Magnus looked around the corner of the pillar in the living room.

“Alexander,” he smiled as he saw his boyfriend sitting on his red chair with a tablet in his hands. “Is everything okay?”

Alec’s head popped up and smiled as Magnus walked over to him, “Yeah, everything is fine. Just looking over some new weapons specs that Izzy sent me home.”

Magnus walked around the back of the chair, bending over to wrap his arm around Alec’s shoulders as he slipped his hands under undone buttons of Alec’s t-shirt. As Magnus looked down at the screen, arrow heads with different functions filled the screen.

“These look interesting,” Magnus said as he slowly started stroking Alec’s chest.

“Interesting, is not even the word.” His finger swiped the screen to the right and another arrowhead popped up. “Izzy developed different arrowheads for different situations and demons.” Swiping again, “She even upgraded my quiver.” As the screen popped up a black quiver that was plain on the outside but when pressing a button on the shoulder strap to reveal different arrowheads.

Magnus smiled as he laid a sweet kiss on Alec’s neck, “You are so adorable when you’re geeking out over you weapons.”

Alec eyes snapped away from the tablet screen, “I’m not geeking out. It’s just these are going to be so helpful during missions.” Alec turned his head to look at Magnus. He started to pout as Magnus stood up removing his hands from under his shirt.

“Alexander, it’s okay to geek out over things. On you it’s actually pretty sexy.” Magnus smiled as he looked at Alec. “I can’t wait to see you test them out.” Magnus stepped out from behind the chair and stood in front of Alec. Leaning forward, Magnus placed his lips lightly on Alec’s lips. As Alec reached up and slipped his hands into his short hair. Alec’s deepen the kiss, breaking their bond. Magnus and Alec connected their foreheads.

“I love you…you big geek.” Magnus smiled as he stared in Alec’s eyes.

“I love you more,” Alec said as he took Magnus lips again, slowly walking backwards towards their bedroom.


End file.
